happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Explorer Guy
Explorer Guy, also known as Indiana Jones and formerly known as Mailman, is a character included in Happy Wheels. He was added on July 22nd, 2011, and he was included in Version 1.45 of the game. The character rides a brown metallic mine cart capable of attaching to the rail item (added on the same day) by holding space bar. Explorer Guy is the first character created by Jason, and is also the first character not made solely by Jim Bonacci. The character's attire consists of ripped clothes and a brown fedora, including a gray t-shirt, a pair of brown pants (mostly torn on the right side, making his blue underwear visible), white socks, a single brown shoe and a brown satchel, and he is missing a shoe on his left foot. Jason claims that the character is basically a less effective Indiana Jones, whom the character highly resembles. Release Hints The Non-Playable Character version of the character was accidentally released on Happy Wheels for only two hours between 8:26 AM and 10:55 AM PST on May 31st, 2011. Jim addressed that he accidentally put the NPC in and forgot to remove him before publishing, similar to how Lawnmower Man's name was revealed. The characters accidental release caused a lot of drama between the Total Jerkface community. First forum thread was made by Petur Darri, he discovered the new character in a level, but the thread was removed due to the a picture of the character. People made countless suggestions of what the character would be, and the most popular suggestion was that he would be a mailman '''(due to the satchel and torn clothes that people thought a dog attacked him). The suggestion continued to be the most popular one until Jim Bonacci said on the comments page of his news post that he wasn't actually a mailman. Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Leans Explorer Guy Forward (Out of cart) *Ctrl - Leans Explorer Guy Backward (Into cart) *Space - Attach cart to rails if you hold space '''Controls After Ejecting *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Trivia *Explorer Guy is based on fictional character Indiana Jones, and his vehicle is based off of the mine cart scene in Temple of Doom. *Explorer Guy is the first character to wear a hat that isn't a helmet. *So far, Explorer Guy's voice is the same as Segway Guy's. *It's fairly hard to get stuck to a harpoon when inside the cart unless holding Shift or Ctrl. *The original NPC has his satchel outside his pants, but as of version 1.45 it is tucked into his pants. *Explorer Guy's blood is a darker shade of red than the other characters. *Because the mine cart can't jump, he is not as versatile as the other characters. *The minecart, along with the lawnmower, is the most audible of the Happy Wheels vehicles. *The minecart is the fastest vehicle without boosts. *There are two bruises on his arm. *Explorer Guy's minecart is the heaviest vehicle out of all vehicles which is why it is unable to make any jumps. *If you look closely, when he gets his pelvis blown apart, the graphics for his wound is different to segway guy's. Glitches *The mine cart breaks into pieces when at a certain speed when on rail. *If Explorer Guy's legs break, he will eject. *If you break the mine cart and then restart the level, his cart can be seen in midair as a non-interactive object, and you ride an invisible cart with visible wheels. This has been fixed. *Most replays with Explorer Guy don't work, e.g: If you lose your head at the end, you lose your head at the beginning. *Sometimes, when you restart a level, your arms break at the begining with no reason. *If you watch long enough the explorer guy will fall off the stone. *Harpoons go through the minecarts' side. This is especially annoying if doing a harpoon run with Explorer Guy. Slideshow Doom mine.jpg|The scene from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. where Explorer Guy is based from. Sock.png Upside.png|Sadly, his hat can fall off. What's Indy without his fedora? Falloff.png|He can fall of the stonehenge during the character selection phase of the level. Mine.png Break.png|The Invisible Cart Glitch. Invi.png ff.png 2011-08-04_1301.png 2011-08-04_1352.png|A reference, is it not? noooo.png|Because of the weight of the cart, jumps are difficult to perform. Explorer Guy.jpg|Epic. Category:Jason Schymick Category:Characters Category:2011 Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Characters Known To The Public Before Their Release Category:Happy Wheels Category:Total Jerkface